


The Last Will and Testament of Avatar Aang

by meggannn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I, Avatar Aang of Air Temple Island, Yue Bay, Republic City, declare this my Last Will and Testament.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Will and Testament of Avatar Aang

**Article I  
** **Preliminary Declarations**

I, Avatar Aang of Air Temple Island, Yue Bay, Republic City, declare this my Last Will and Testament.

I revoke all prior wills and codicils.

I declare that I am married to Katara, born of the Southern Water Tribe, to which I refer to herein as “my spouse,” and that I have three (3) children now living whose names and birth dates are:

  * Kya, born in the Year 115 Post Sozin’s Comet, the Year of the Boar
  * Bumi, born in the Year 117 Post Sozin’s Comet, the Year of the Ox
  * Tenzin, born in the Year 119 Post Sozin’s Comet, the Year of the Rabbit



All references to “my children” in this will include all of the above-named children and also any children hereafter born or adopted by me.

I appoint my spouse as personal representative of my will. If unable or unwilling to act, or to continue to act, as executor of my will, I then appoint Sokka, born of the Southern Water Tribe and brother to Katara, as personal representative of my will.

 **Article II  
** **Special Bequests and Devices**

Hereafter, I will make declarations of those possessions of mine that are real, and to which individuals I would like them to be left in the event of my death:

To Toph Bei Fong of Republic City, formerly of Gaoling, I leave the following:

  * The management of Republic City’s Police Force, both Bending and Non-Bending Divisions
  * Five (5) years’ worth of funding payable from my banking account for the Bei Fong Metalbending Academy
  * One (1) childhood nickname (figurative)



To Fire Lord Zuko of the Capitol Island of the Fire Nation, I leave the following:

  * One half (½) of the remaining ownership of Republic City, the capitol of the United Republic of Nations
  * One (1) deed to one (1) small island in Yue Bay, unnamed as of yet
  * The conservational supervision for (and necessary funds for the protection of) one (1) confidential society, unnamed out of respect for privacy



To my brother-in-law Sokka of Republic City, formerly of the Southern Water Tribe, I leave the following:

  * One (1) gifted boomerang to replace one previously lost
  * Three (3) of my finest silk garments, to be chosen from my collection at your leisure
  * One (1) box of recipes for the traditional Air Nomad fruit pie
  * Two (2) separate designs detailing the structure, assembly, and construction of the traditional Airbending gliders (1 adult, 1 child)
  * The authorial rights to pen my biography



To my daughter Kya, Waterbending Master of the Northern Water Tribe, I leave the following:

  * One (1) Air Nomad tea set
  * One (1) collection of historical scrolls, originally of the Wan Shi Tong library
  * One (1) replication of an ancient Waterbending scroll, with your mother’s permission



To my son Bumi, Commander of the Second Division of the United Forces, I leave the following:

  * One (1) collection of historical accounts on Earthbending Master Bumi, King of Omashu
  * One (1) aging winged lemur Momo
  * Two (2) boxes of meditation scrolls, with the hopes that they will be put to productive use



To my son Tenzin, Airbending Master of Air Temple Island, I leave the following:

  * One (1) deed to Air Temple Island
  * The supervision of (and necessary funds for) the Air Acolytes
  * One (1) position on the United Republic Council as Air Nomad Representative
  * One (1) personal Airbending glider



To the Order of the White Lotus, I leave the following:

  * Four (4) Avatar toy relics
  * The as of yet undecided funds for the training of my heir, made payable from my banking account as appropriate and necessary
  * The protection and safety of one (1) rising Avatar



To my spouse Katara of Air Temple Island, formerly of the Southern Water Tribe, I leave the following:

  * One (1) wedding portrait
  * Two (2) personal journals
  * One (1) heart (metaphorical)



To my successor, the next Waterbending Avatar of either the Southern or Northern Water Tribe, I leave the following:

  * The balance between the material and spiritual worlds, with whom I trust you fully
  * My guidance, best wishes, and humble blessing



I give, devise and bequeath all of the rest, residue and remainder of my estate, of whatever kind and character and wherever located, to my spouse, provided that my spouse survives me.

If my spouse does not survive me, then I give, devise and bequeath all of the rest, residue and remainder of my estate, of whatever kind and character and wherever located, to my children, and I direct that the share of any child of mine who shall have died leaving no issue shall be divided among my surviving children in equal shares.

 **Article III  
** **Concluding Statement**

I have hereto set my hand and seal this on the 1st Day of the 8th Month of the Winter of Year 152 Post Sozin’s Comet, the Year of the Rat.

_Avatar Aang, born of the Southern Air Temple_


End file.
